The Whisper of Revenge
by NatsuStoleTheTardis
Summary: When Lucy gets a job that specially asks for her at one of the most abandoned cities in Fiore she's gets very apprehensive, but goes anyway. When she meets a character who has been waiting for her for the past 5 years she plunges straight into multiple attempts on her life, and Natsu might be voluntarily caught in the middle of it.


**Hello! Im going to keep this sweet and simple. I'm a new writer, and as a new writer I am open to any types of corrections or criticisms, (keep in mind that I am not using the best editing and typing systems, so if there is any typos or such, correct me asap!). Time set after the 7 year timeskip and before Tartaros' arc. P.S. This story is going to get very dark** _ **very**_ **fast.**

 **-NatsuStoleTheTardis**

 **Fairytail Lucy's POV**

"I don't know when is started, to be honest." My voice drifted across the room. "Or when, now that I think about it. Everything is just a blur of mixed faces and times." My head was in a daze, I could see the table in front of me as clear as day, but my brain refused to believe it as true, thus making it fuzzy and off-color.

I continued, "But if I had to remember one emotion, one person, and a phrase, it would definitely be; pain. I mean sure, there were physical wounds that screamed at me to just shut up and lay still. But at the same time, the pain was yelling at a boy. I can't remember his name, the only clear details is salmon colored hair and disheveled white scarf." My lips lifted at this. Subconsciously, the vague outline of the person seemed completely unrecognizable. But the small smile that danced across my mouth seemed to know who he was before i did.

A voice was raised at the other end of the room."And what would your phrase be?" The sound was a low rumble, but I couldn't comprehend more than that; I tried squinting into the empty space to see the figure but my drowsy eyes burst in pain. The back of my skull seemed to be collapsing in on itself. I slammed my forehead into the palms of my sweaty hands and cried out. Folding myself into a tiny ball and whimpered as the shock resided and replaced with an even deeper state of drug-induced semi-consciousness. Who-ever-he-was spoke again, "do I need to repeat mys-"

I cut him off, "No! No, its ok." I looked up from my fetal position, keeping my knees by my chest, my eyes watered at the lingering agony. " I sai- I said." I couldn't think straight anymore, my eyes were darkening around the edges and my head was lolling back and forth.

The strain must be getting to me. I silently chuckle as I could feel consciousness slipping under my feet like a banana peel. Huh, Natsu would laugh at that. I bet he would be the one that set it right where i was walking too. Natsu, don't ever change.

Natsu.

Any traces of stupor seemed to vanish within that instant. My neck snapped up and my legs returned under the table. I placed my hands on the table in front of me and leaned forward.

"Where's Natsu."

That definitely caught the man off guard. He took a step back in sudden astonishment but soon regained his composure. His features were more in focus than before but still blurry around the edges. With his black hair that was swooped across his gray glasses and a willowy stature, he didn't look any older than his late twenties. Any other details were blended together.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" My voice dripped with acrimony as I mocked his words. The fuzzy outlines of thick eyebrows raised.

Understanding grazed his eyes and immediately follow by a smirk. "Where the dragon boy is is none of your business."

" I believe it is"

"Or so you think. You are getting on my nerves, i think it is time to…" He waved his hand and the heavy pressure of magic appeared. "Sleep."

My eyes dropped and my shoulders slouched. The table made a sickening *thunk* as it came in contact with my head. My mind went empty except one thought rattling around, the same thing I was forced to almost say.

"He didn't make it either."

Fairytail

 **Sorry its so short, It took me three tries to get this right so this is as good as it's gonna get. I might update every week or so, whenever I have time I guess.**

 **-NatsuStoleTheTardis**


End file.
